


Star*Struck

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: We all dream of being an actor just to get the chance at meeting Tom Hiddleston...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first real person fic. I hope it is likable. :D

Fara screamed on the phone. "Tom Hiddleston?!"

Her manager, Danny, laughed. She finally spoke after being able to catch her breath. "Yes. Tom was picked for the male lead. I figured you would like to know so I called right away."

"Oh my God." Fara squealed and stepped in place. "I am finally gonna meet Tom!"

Danny teased, "Isn't this why you became an actor?"

Fara scoffed. "No."

"Yeah. Sure… Now don't go quitting your job after this. I need you so I can keep my job. I'm sending you the rest of the script. Don't have too much fun. Buh-bye."

"Bye-" Fara rolled her eyes as the phone disconnected before she was finished. 

The ding from her laptop had her dashing across her flat. She sat on the edge of her seat reading over the rest of the script…

"And then they kiss, falling onto the bed in a hurry to be united. Searing hot passion is emitted from the two as her dress is quicky removed…."

Fara was not an innocent fair maiden but the thought of doing such a scene with Tom had her blushing. 

\---

Fara swallowed hard as her manager, Danny, lead the way to Tom and his manager. 

Then she felt like she was getting onto a thrill ride when she finally saw him.

His smile, perfect. That uncontrollable curl tantalizing and begging to be played with. His body lean and tall, standing beside him she felt small and she wasn't even too much shorter than him. She noticed how well built he was when the poor buttons on his shirt struggled to hold on as he shook Danny's hand.

Danny laughed pointing out. "This is Fara. She is a huge fan of yours."

Tom smiled at Danny then turned those ocean eyes to Fara. Her heart stopped. She felt her smile pull bigger than what was probably necessary. She took his hand and  _ oh lord  _ **_help_ ** _ her. _ The grip this man had was strong but gentle in the way his fingers clasped her hand. She blushed as he brought her hand to her lips. Soft and gentle in a way she imagined he would kiss a lover.

"Pleasure to meet you, Fara."

Fara closed her gaping mouth, considering what to say. His voice was better in person and Of course the first word to her was  _ pleasure _ . Ohhh the pleasure was all hers, for sure. But could she actually say,  _ the pleasure is all  _ **_mine_ ** ? With the way she felt warmth gathering in her hips, the pleasure was going to be an issue.

Finally decided on, "It's really nice to finally meet you. Your work is amazing."

Tom smiled, "thank you."

Tom let go of her hand and she wanted so much more.

She looked where he glanced then to him as he smiled at her, gesturing to the food tent.

"Before we are needed...Would you like to get acquainted with some breakfast?"

_ Oh yes... _ "Yeah that sounds good."

Fara could barely take her eyes off of him. Maybe it was her imagination but his eyes seemed to stay on her as well. Though, she believed it was in her imagination, Tom was such a sweet gentleman. He was very kind, kept the conversation more on finding out about her and good God did he listen. His intense stare and the lick of his lips of concentration…. 

She hoped he couldn't read her sinful thoughts through her eyes.

\---

The week of practicing was easy enough. It was just a few lines between Fara and Tom. The rest was with the other characters. ...but Fara got so nervous with Tom. The adorable moments of just staring into his eyes as he talked and having to act shy was easy. But when she had to talk she got a lot of the lines mixed up.

Fara slumped into the chair as Danny gave her a pep talk. It was all about how she was a much better actress than what she was doing.

Then Tom came over, kind smile in place. "Would you like to practice some lines later?"

"Uh. Um. Yeah. That's a nice offer."

"We could get some dinner and I can give you some tips."

Fara nodded, fighting back embarrassment. "Thanks Tom."

Fara heard Danny's poorly hidden amusement as she spoke. "Oh I'm sure Fara could use a really good tip."

Fara forced a chuckle. "Well I will see you in a bit Tom. Sorry I messed up so much today."

Tom offered a polite smile. "Not a problem. I will see you later."

With Tom gone Fara glared at Danny. She laughed, "oh this is gonna be so good to hear about."

\---

Fara fully believed getting a little release would help her get through dinner with minimal problems.

So using a discrete vibrator and putting her undies and pants back on she got comfortable as she read the sex scene and imagined it as the real thing. She used her phone, opening the app and upping the vibration of the wonderful vibe. Her breathing quickened and she felt release building as she read the part where Tom would groan and grind into her, gasping around a kiss as he finished.

She covered her mouth as her release washed over her.

There was a knock on the door and Fara had to compose herself.

"Just a minute!" Fara turned the vibration a little lower as she stood on wobbly legs and walked to the door.

Danny stood with a strange, stern smile. "Common. Tom is waiting."

"Oh let me take care of something really quick."

"No time. Lets go. I talked to the director and with how your first week went he is considering replacing you."

Fara felt crushed and highly embarrassed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of. Now lets go. You need to go and show everyone you are not too star struck to continue."

Fara turned for her study area. "Let me grab my phone and script."

Fara grabbed her lifelines and opened the naughty app. Tapping the off button. 

She tapped it again…

"Oh fuck…"

\---

Fara cursed as her app stopped working.

The setting was low, bearable at first but was building a slow and strong orgasm.

She forced her best acting skills as she focused on her script. She barely touched her food and when everyone was cleaning up she sat for a moment, waiting for the kitchen to be cleared. She swallowed heavily before getting up, the vibration almost unbearable. She scrunched up her face and inhaled sharply, catching Tom's eyes. She forced a pained smile and stood tall, holding her lower back from the near constant contractions of her pelvis.

Waddling, or maybe limping, her way to the kitchen and setting her plate on the counter. She covered her mouth, biting onto her palm as she finally let go. She whimpered for a moment before letting out a shaking exhale.

Tom's voice is close to her side, "Are you alright?"

_ Shit. _

She forced a smile. "Yeah just a little tension in my back."

"Oh. I didn't mean to hurt you on set. Is that what its from? I didn't mean to spin you that hard"

Fara looked at him odd… trying desperately to remember the day before she decided to use a secret vibrator on herself.

Oh. A dancing scene where her mind was too wrapped into how taunt his muscles beneath her fingers. He had to have been carved out of the finest marble… 

Throwing her mind into gear of the less filthy path, but it clung to her like tar. 

He had started to spin her but she was not ready. Her back had twisted painfully but the pain didn't last. Though...maybe that had something to do with her lower back issue -well to a point.

Fara laughed. "No. No. I'm just upset I messed it up." She tries to look away and bite her lip. Tears forming in her eyes, from frustration of earlier and sweet release so close again.

"If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. You have great potential."

Fara hummed and then cleared her throat to make it look like a cough. A tear escaped her eye and she was quick to hide her face as she came.

Tom brushed hair back tentatively. "You sure you are okay? We could go talk somewhere else."

"Yeah." She cursed how strangled her voice was. "I'm fine. Just some…. Tension in my lower back is all. I just need to get back to my place."

"Let me help you."

_ Oh lord have mercy… _

\---

Fara played on the aching back all the way to her place. She opened up the door and Tom helped her inside.

"I uh. Think Im gonna shower. I got it from here."

She hummed a laugh as she turned towards her bathroom, clinging to the wall for a moment.

Tom approached cautiously. "I can go get a doctor?"

"Nope. Im -okay!" Fara couldn't do anything other than laugh at how ridiculous the situation was.

Tom's strong hands held her up, helping her to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm going to call Danny. I will stay here until she gets here. You are  _ not _ okay."

"Can you go outside? I'll just sit in the tub." Fara left no room to talk as she snapped at him.

Tom looked conflicted… "yell if you need me."

Fara nodded as she started to pull her shirt over her head. She watched Tom's eyes wonder her form before walking out of the bathroom, not gentleman enough not to sneak a peek… but too gentlemanly to leave. She started the water with a humm from the movement of leaning forward. With the click of the bathroom door being shut she tore off her clothes.

Jumping into the tub she let the vibe fall from her body.

"Fuck!" Fara cursed loudly. There was no longer stimulation but everything south ached like hell threw a party in her pants. 

The vibe still vibrated on the bottom of the tub and she hurried to grab it. She held it in her hands to try to stop it.

There was a soft knock. 

"Fara?" Curse Tom's voice. "Are you okay?"

Fara answered as she looked for her phone. "Yeah. All good." She cursed the quiver in her voice, noticing how her hands shook as well.

Tom's voice was hopeful. "Oh I think Danny is here."

Fara listened to the two exchange words on her condition as she jumped out of the tub to search her pants for her damn phone. "Please work. Oh god please work."

"Fara im coming in."

"-no wait,"

Danny walked in and stopped before slamming the door. The look on her face said it all.

Fara knew what it looked like. She held a vibe in her hand still humming away and her phone in one hand as she desperately pressed on the screen.

Danny started to laugh. "Of all the things I know about you this is the best."

Fara hissed. "Shhh"

"How long?"

"Before you came to get me."

Danny snorted. "You should have just told me!"

Fara sighed happily as the vibrator stopped working. 

Being naked was not even an issue of embarrassment anymore. Fara tossed the vibe and phone down and crawled back in the tub.

"You really did a number on yourself… shaking and all that. Though I am impressed. Thats some serious skill to last that long."

Fara looked at the closed door not knowing where Tom was. "Shhh!"

Danny laughed and she laughed hard. "I will tell him you are okay."

Fara warned her, "not a word."

"This secret is too much to tell. Have fun." Danny crackled as she left.

Tom's voice was concerned and confused as he asked how Fara was. Danny's professional tone was easily heard as she explained, "She gets worked up too much. Anxiety, ya know? How about you go relax a little and I will get her ready to practice scenes."

Fara mumbled, "fuck you Danny."

\---

Fara finished her bath. Cursing how swollen she was. It hurt to wash or dry herself. And she threw the idea of underwear around before ultimately deciding not to wear it and instead wear really loose pants.

She sat down with her script, slowly and with a grimace.

There was a knock as Tom announced he was back.

_ How was she going to do this? _

"Coming!"

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Fara smiled at Tom and moved to the side to allow him through. Fara went to the chairs with the coffee table that held her script, phone, and tea.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Tom set his script and phone on the table then followed Fara to her kitchenette. He made himself a cup of tea. It was small talk until Fara sat down with a grimace.

Concern written along Tom's face but he looked to the script once Fara smiled. They practiced a few lines and Fara did well enough.

Tom was studying Fara and she nervously asked, "what?"

She watched Tom's tongue lick his lips and he pressed them together. "I am just going to ask -so excuse me if I am being rude… but are you nervous about the sex scene?"

Fara's nervous laughter filled her hotel room. "I uh.. yeah. It's a bit… much."

Tom was still staring at Fara. He licked his lips then opened his mouth as he looked away in thought. "I would suggest practicing that part but I would hate to hurt you more. You seem to have some pain still."

Fara nodded, not daring to speak.

Tom suggested, "would you feel comfortable practicing kissing?"

Fara nodded again. "I think we could do that."

Tom stood and moved from across Fara to right beside her. She smiled timidly at Tom as she moved her hair behind her ear, licking her lips.

Tom's tongue darted out with a quick swipe of his lips as well. "Shall we practice the first kiss?"

Fara nodded. It was a sweet description of a shy new couple sharing their first kisses.

Then his hands gently cupped her face. His eyes searching hers and then closing as he got closer, his eyes were on her lips until she felt his breath dancing with her own. Fara felt she didn't need to act, because she was the nervous woman who has been looking forward to this kiss for the longest time. She tentatively pressed her lips to his for a moment.

She felt the fluttering of butterflies in her belly but did her best to keep her personal emotions out of her work. Tom was acting and so was she.

Pulling away to look into his eyes as described in the script. The characters look at the other to gauge their reactions.

Fara looked into Tom's eyes and she would have been convinced he had interest in her if she didn't need to remind herself they were actors. She took a deep steady inhale and then sighed.

Tom smiled and leaned back. "I feel that went really well."

Fara nodded sitting back as well, a pang in her heart at reality.

It was easier practicing more lines with Tom once she kept reminding herself this was both of their jobs. Acting.

Tom shifted and excused himself to her bathroom. When Tom came back he seemed a little off for some reason. Later Fara took a bathroom break as well…

Fara muttered under her breath. "You have to be fucking me…"

On the counter, by the sink was the cursed vibe… Fara forgot to put it away after cleaning it. Fara put it under the sink with dread of going out to face Tom. Tom didn't say anything at first but the atmosphere had changed.

Fara sighed as she put her script down. "I am sorry. You saw the… ?"

Tom blushed and tried to hide his smile. "I did… is that why you were having the "tension" in your back?"

Fara laughed. "Yes."

Tom chuckled… "I have been trying to figure out what I overheard of Danny and your conversation earlier and now it makes sense."

Fara blushed. 

Tom sat back. "Do you want to practice the scene?"

"Im.. sore?"

Tom laughed nervously. "Yes um… sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Fara blushed as she spoke, "maybe tomorrow?"

Tom smiled gentlemanly. "Let me treat you to dinner tomorrow night."

Fara smiled warmly. "I would like that."

"Do you want to practice anything else before I leave? It is getting a little late. Early start tomorrow."

Fara looked to the time. "Oh. I forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder. I would like to go over the lines in part 2. I feel like I might need to prove myself more tomorrow while filming."

Tom chuckled. "With the distraction of earlier, I'm sure you will be great without…" Tom paused, searching for a word. His eyes twinkled with a tease, "Stimulation."

Fara giggled nervously. "I would hope so."

The lines went well. Great, maybe even perfect.

Tom smiled but yawned. "You did great. I'm excited for filming tomorrow." He glanced at the clock and spoke, "we should get rest."

Fara nodded with a contagious yawn. "I will see you tomorrow. Thank you Tom."

Tom smiled before leaving with a polite goodbye.

However Fara, excited for tomorrow night, barely got any sleep. She woke up energetic though. Going through the lines was easy, so much was achieved it gave her more time to prepare for the date with Tom.

Tom brought her a bouquet of red roses, dressed to impress, and with the claim of a private dinner. And it was private, their own area in a secluded room of a fancy restaurant. Tom was excellent at conversation and did so well at being invested in listening. However the concentration on his face with the lick of his lips made Fara blush from thoughts of where she would like that tongue.

Tom escorted her to her place. Butterflies rose in her stomach when Tom gave a dashing smile. 

"What would you like to practice?"

Fara fluttered her lashes. "I can think of a scene." She walked over to him, looked up with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close, mashing their mouths together.

They kissed with longing for more but Fara made sure to tangle her fingers in his hair as the scene described. Tom's hands were exploring her body as the scene described.

Clothes were removed by the other, not caring much that they would have a moment in privacy to get themselves ready for the part where it skips to them being in bed.

Fara pulled Tom to bed once both were completely bare.

Tom grinned for a moment before kissing her inner leg. She felt his hungry lips pressing eagerly to her soft flesh. But he didn't do anything else. He paused for a moment to look in her eyes. "I think that was convincing?"

Fara nodded. "Um yeah."

Tom smirked. "Now. No more acting. I'm going to eat you properly, taste your arousal and hold it to memory-to think of what I will be unable to taste in front of those recording cameras. But wouldn't that be exciting?"

Fara was a mess from his words alone so she sighed, "yeah it would be."

Tom leaned down, smelling her with his nose close to her clit. "You smell divine." With gentle kisses on her outer lips, then probing tongue that parted her. His tongue was hot along her clit and oh god was it amazing dipping into her, curling coming out as he no doubt was getting her taste in his mouth. He hummed, talking against her,

"You taste wondrous."

Tom spread her legs further apart, one hand remained on her leg, the other glided up her thigh, fingers meeting her sopping hole. Her eyes closed in bliss with a quiet moan. He wrapped his lips around her nub and gently sucked. Fara's hands tangled in his hair as she whispered, "more."

Tom sucked a little harder, eliciting louder moans. He found a rhythm of suck and pumping fingers so great Fara practically screamed as she came. Tom didn't stop and ate her with a hunger of a starved man. His hands gripped her to pull her closer as his tongue lapped her up.

"Oh god Tom! I think I'm gonna come again."

Tom growled. He lapped her around his words, "Do it. God you taste amazing."

Fara definitely appreciated a man who loved to go down on her, but never has anyone talked so dirty during it.

"Give me a little more to savor. Then I promise to fuck you with the urgency described in that scene."

Fara's excitement of being fucked threw her over the edge of blinding pleasure. Tom, true to his words quickly crawled up her, rotting into her. Not entertering until Fara bucked her hips and spoke.

"Don't act. Please. Just fuck me. I need you."

Tom's smile against her lips parted as a moan escaped to mingle with her own. She met his thrusts with urgency of impatient hips. 

"Harder! Deeper."

Tom slowed the pace but Fara got what she wanted. The video of snake hips did things to her but the real thing was better than she ever imagined. She clung to him as she kissed him back with passion she felt emanating from him.

Tom groaned, "I'm close."

Fara moaned. "I'm coming."

She felt him pull from her and his hot seed splashing against her stomach to her neck. She watched his face of bliss turn to admiration of the mess he made of her. 

Tom made eye contact with Fara and he smiled. "I'll get a cloth. Stay there."

Fara relaxed for a moment then tried to take the cloth from Tom but he removed it from her grasp. "Let me."

Fara nodded and closed her eyes as the warm cloth went over her body.

"Fara."

She opened her eyes to look at Tom. "Yeah?"

"May I spend the night?"

Fara thought about the things that might be said if they were caught but neither less. She smiled with a nod and yawn. She saw the smile on Tom's face before he turned to put the cloth in the clothes bin. He got in bed and pulled Fara close.

Fara has never had better sleep in her life. Waking up to breakfast was another plus. The day filled with happy and stolen glances. The touch from Tom was different, more intimate than previous times. 

Then the scene of sex was announced after break… Fara was prepared to act, fully intending on using her memories to get through.

Tom grinned but looked a bit shy. "I have a request."

Fara noticed the shy look in his eyes and smiled. "What's that?"

"Use your vibe."

Fara blushed from the idea. Nodding she went to her place and got it…

  
  



End file.
